


Seniors and Slushies

by apple_cidre



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: And actually good people, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JD being a mood, Multi, Pure AU, Slushies, THEY ALL DESERVED BETTER OKAY, THEY’RE ALL FRIENDS, f o o d, my parents would b proud, p much one shots, scratch some language, some language, there’s a sHITLOAD OF LANGUAGE hAh, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_cidre/pseuds/apple_cidre
Summary: fluffy fic to numb the pain of my other one-I’ve got the stomach flu right now sow I’m expressing my suffering through JD lmfao





	1. Screw the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fic to numb the pain of my other one-  
> I’ve got the stomach flu right now sow I’m expressing my suffering through JD lmfao

JD paused from reading his book to grab a tissue.  _Damn sickness._ He blew his nose and tossed the tissue into the trash. He sighed and fell back on the bed, coughing a couple times.

Due to the flu, JD was unable to attend school that day. He had stayed in his room all day, wishing he could be with Veronica and her friends. “If I have to be stuck in here for another day I’ll go crazy,” he muttered. He was struck with another coughing fit

He heard his window open but was too distracted with his coughing. As Veronica entered the room he sat up. 

”Hey, JD,” she greeted him when he finished the fit, “are you okay? You weren’t at school today and I was worried.” Her beautiful eyes were full of concern.

”I’m just a little under the weather.” He shrugged like it was nothing, but his throat burned and just sitting up made him ache.

”Do you need anything?” she asked.

”No, it’s okay.” JD didn’t want to trouble her, and just being in the same room with his girlfriend made him feel better. His attempt to reassure her failed when he coughed a few more times and finished with a wheeze.

”You’re not okay. Let me get you something.” She walked out of the room.  _Thank God dad isn’t home right now,_ he thought. Bud would probably creep the hell out of Veronica again. The asshole.

Shen she returned she was holding a glass of water. “I couldn’t even find medicine or anything,” she admitted.

JD smiled a little. Bud didn’t give a shit about things like that. The only thing there was a lot of in the house was alcohol. “That’s fine. Thank you.” He drank the whole glass gratefully. “What time is it?” he asked.

”It’s about fifteen after.”

”Fifteen after what?” JD hated when people did this.

”Five.”

“Sit down next to me.” He shifted to make more room on the bed. Once she was on the bed with him he gave her a tight hug. “I’ve missed you today.”

”Me too. Kurt and Ram have been running their mouths off with bad jokes without you to keep them in check.”

JD laughed a little as he released her. “Those two are dorks.”

”You’re a bigger dork,” the gorgeous girl giggled.

”No way!”

JD reached for another Kleenex and blew his nose. His trash can was filled halfway with tissues and he sighed. He hoped he souldn’t be so sick for much longer. He leaned on Veronica and she kissed the top of his head.

”Could you stay with me for tonight?” he asked shyly.

”Are you trying to get me sick?”

”No, I just...” JD scratched his head, a little embarrassed.

”I’m just kidding. I’ll stay with you.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

The two continued to chat for a while, enjoying their time alone together.

JD needed to rest early, so he laid down with his girlfriend holding him.

”God, I love you,” he whispered as he started to drift off.

”Love you too,” she replied and they both fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually apparently I forgot you drink water w/ the stomach flu it makes you throw up?? idk just ignore it man and WOOOO pUre JDonica fLUFF. It was my first time I tried oky
> 
> Also, feel free to request things! (no smut I can’t write that lmao)


	2. Friend, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to save the first draft and I have to rewrite it aaaaa  
> Also I had an idea for a funny chapter but I fuccing forgot it so here’s depression cause I love suffering (but the way to end suffering is to end craving I should stop quoting my social studies test-)
> 
> I swear to god if my parents catch me writing this at 9 pm

I _swear I’m fucking cursed._

JD got back home from a horrible day. He slammed the door without locking it and went to the living room. He sat with his head in his shaking hands. The last few weeks were torture for him. It seemed like life itself was out to get him. The world was just full of fucking assholes. The only people who weren’t were his friends. Though he probably wasn’t their friend. They just stayed with him out of pity.

_Nobody wants the psycho._

_Worthless._

_Nobody would care if you just died._

_You’re like a ghost walking right by everyone._

_You’re alone._

_I’m alone._

JD’s hands were now tearing at his hair. Scratching his face. Wiping away tears. He couldn’t stand to live in the shithole called Earth.

But he couldn’t help thinking of Veronica. He didn’t want to leave her, or any of her friends. The only time he felt really alive was when he was with them, but it was all just a game.

”I don’t mean anything to them. I don’t deserve them. She doesn’t need me, she doesn’t want me,” JD growled through gritted teeth, but his voice was unsteady.

He sat there alone, sobbing to himself for a few minutes. Voices were in his head, making him value himself less and less.

Eventually, JD got up and walked towards the old buffet against the wall in the room. He slid open the top right drawer.

Inside lay a gun.

He reached in with an unsteady hand and picked up the weapon. He clicked the safety off.

He thought about doing this multiple times before, but he only went as far as opening the drawer. He always found comfort in it, knowing if things got too rough, there would be an easy out.

Taking a deep breath, JD raised the gun to his head.

He ignored everything around him. The sounds of birds chirping and car alarms were blocked.

“God, I feel like I’m drowning, but everyone around can see me breathing.” Pretty pathetic last words.

_Goodbye._

”No!” a shout interrupted him.

”What-“ JD was taken by surprise when his arm was grabbed, pulling the gun away from his head.

He saw that it was Heather McNamara who had stopped him. “Heather, what are you doing here?” he asked, bewildered.

”Your door was unlocked and I forgot something here so I cam to get it. I should be the one questioning you. What were you thinking?” Heather looked genuinely concerned, and it almost made JD break down right then and there.

”I. . .”

”Didn’t you stop to think how doing this would hurt your friends? Veronica would be crushed!”

”You’re lying. You guys only stay with me out of pity,” he mumbled.

”That’s not true. We love you for who you are.” She put a hand on his face. “I know, sometimes it’s hard. Keeping up with the world when all it seems to do is slow you down. Nobody thinks what we think. Empathy may just be on the brink of extinction, but you’re strong. You can handle this without just leaving. I know you want to, but please. Please don’t take your life away from me.”

”I’m. . . sorry.”

McNamara pulled him into a hug, and he relaxed a bit.

Heather called Veronica afterwards, who had gone out to run some errands. She came home as soon has she could.

Veronica came home to see JD sitting on the couch being comforted by Heather. There was also a gun on the floor a few feeet away from them.

”God, I’m so sorry, Ronnie. I just can't. . .” he trailed off.

”Shh. It’s okay, just don’t do this again. Promise me?”

He nodded.

The gun was put back in its place, tucked away in a drawer. Not to be touched again.

Veronica and Heather distracted JD by playing a movie and drinking slushies.

JD came close to ending his life. After months of saying he was fine, denying anyone who noticed he had lost his glow. But now, he realized he truly did have something to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND, PLEASE REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM OVERR YOUR EYES FOR MEEEEE  
> I KNOW YOU WANT TO LEAVE BUT FRIEND, PLEASE DON’T TAKE YOUR LIFE FAR AWAY FROM ME
> 
> I freaking love that song I had to reference it along with kitchen sink
> 
> also, by buffet, I don’t mean food or anything, an actual furniture.
> 
> There’s literally four references in here. tøp, be more chill, and family guy


	3. Drunk and yOrn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram is drunk as fuck and is saying some weird things. Kurt can’t handle it himself so he asks JD for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok a little explaining. “yorn” is a little inside joke my friend and i made, we were in class looking at papers, and there were yes or no questions. it said circle Y or N, and we read it as YorN and couldn’t stop giggling like 6 year olds about it the whole class. so then my friend made some weird ass definition of it so i put it in a story for some reason.
> 
> woo I wonder how many people would stop reading within the first half of this chapterrrrrr

JD was walking through the aisles of a 7-Eleven searching for some chips when the doors opened. He normally wouldn’t much about it, but it was 12:00 at night and he wondered who would be at the store at this time.  _I’m an exception._

He took a peek at who was standing in the doorway and realized it was Kurt supporting a very drunken Ram. He stepped out to face them. “What are you two doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at a party?” he asked.

”Yeah, about the party. Things got a little out of hand and we left.” Surprisingly, Kurt wasn’t very intoxicated like Ram, just a little tipsy.

”Youtwo  _left_? That’s unexpected, I thought you would party till you passed out.”

”Well, the party sucked anyway and college kids are assholes,” Kurt huffed. The party must have really gonna wrong if the two jocks or at least one, would be willing to leave.

”So why are you here?”

Before Kurt could reply, Ram piped up. “Is there. . . beer in this. . . 7-Eleven?” The jock seemed about ready to pass out.

”You’re not going to drink anymore tonight,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

”So. . .” JD waited for an answer for why Kurt was at a store instead of taking his drunk ass friend home.

”When he gets drunk like this. . . I can’t handle him alone.” 

“Why do you want me to help?”

”What? You think a Heather would be willing to do this?”

JD gave a contemptuous snort.

“Yeah, so just help me.”

”Fine.” 

JD helped Kurt carry his friend to his house. On their way to Ram’s house, he started to say odd things.

”Holy shit, the ground is spinning.” Kurt sighed and JD ignored him. “Let me go, I need to stop it,” Ram struggled a bit against their grip.

“No, the floor is  _not_ spinning, you’re just drunk.” JD tried to get Ram to shut up, but it just made him talk more.

”I’m fiiine. I can walk just fine.” Ram tried to stand up straight and shake off his company, but failed miserably.

”Just shut the fuck up and keep walking,” Kurt snapped. He looked like he was going to explode. The jock must have done this quite a few times and is extremely tired of it.

After a few minutes, Ram spoke again. “Hey, were any of you yorn?”

”What the fuck are you talking about?” JD was starting to get a headache from Ram’s weird shit.

”What I’m talking about is yorn. It’s like being born but instead you’re being shit out by your dad in a public bathroom.”

Nobody had any reply to that, and was too disturbed to try to make a response.  _What. The. Fuck?_

”Well, were you?”

”Dumbass, that’s not how birth works, now get in the fucking house.” They finally reached the house, thank god, and led Ram to his room, who tripped over the stairs a few times.

After Ram was passed out on his bed, JD sat down. “Finally, a break. We practically had to carry him home, much did he drink?” he asked Kurt.

”I lost count. He took way too many shots.”

JD nodded.

”Hey dude, wanna watch a movie?” Kurt really wanted to watch a movie. At midnight. JD would much rather go home.

”Sure,” he decided he wouldn’t argue, these jocks were persistent.

They turned on “The Thing” and forty minutes in, the two teenagers passed out, one leaning on the other.

Ram would find something to laugh at the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for writing this disappointment this might as well be a very poorly written shitpost or something. there’s no main focus of this chapter hh
> 
> i need to stop writing in jd’s pov but it’s sure fun to make him a mood sometimes. this au is pretty much just life in my friend group, we’re all insane.


	4. Chat Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okk so this one is a modern setting and through texts bc then my poor writing and typos would be excused AND I LITERALLY JUST TYPED IT AS EZCUSED JESUS CHRIST-
> 
> i’m not gonna say who’s who most of the names are pretty obvious and i’m lazy good luck lmao

_ronicaaa_ : Hey guys

 _much_slush_ :heyyyy

 _hduck_ : no

 _much_slush_ : wtf do you mean no, heather?

 _hduck_ : the “heyyyy” is weird as shit don’t tell me a text from your gf turns you on

 _much_slush_ : excuse me?? no??

 _ronicaaa_ : Stop arguing. Who wants to go see a movie? There are quite a few interesting films playing rn

 _much_slush_ : hell yeAh

 _hmacncheese_ : Sure.

 _hchandelier_ : Alright, but it better not be one of those shitty movies you and martha watch

 _unicornss_ : hwat

 _bigboi2_ : well my bed is relay comfortble tosay and im not bery willong to fet out

 _much_slush_ : wtf is your spelling lmfao

 _hchandelier_ : more like you’re not willing to get out of bed cause you’re snuggling eith kurt

 _bigboi2_ : ew no fuck off

 _much_slush_ : suure

 _much_slush_ : big gay

 _bigboi2:_ oH FUCK OFF EARRING WEARING SHIT

 _bigboi2_ : I’M STRAIGHT

 _bigboi1_ : no ur nit

 _bigboi2_ : .

 _much_slush_ : hhhhAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

 _bigboi2_ : oh stfu emo

 _ronicaaa_ : GUYS CAN WE STOP HAVING CHILDISH ARGUMENTS FOR ONCE AND DECIDE ON WHO’S GOING TO THE MOVIES

 _much_slush_ : ok sorry babe

 _hduck_ : ew

 _much_slush_ : shut up heater

 _hduck_ : DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME HEATER

 _much_slush_ : looks like i did

 _much_slush_ : donut

 _hduck_ : I’LL FUCKING KILL YOUUU

 _much_slush_ : you’re as strong as a hamster, i doubt it but ok

 _hduck_ : HFHHG BITCH

 _ronicaaa_ : guys can we please

 _hduck:_ I WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE WHILE YOU’RE SLEEPING-

 _ronicaaa_ : Guys, calm down.

 _much_slush_ : veronica will have already beaten you to it.

 _unicornss_ : w h a t

 _hmacncheese_ : .

 _bigboi1_ : wait whatt

 _hduck_ : excuse me??

 _bigboi2_ : fuck this im out

 _hchandelier_ : what the fUck????

 _much_slush_ : whoops

 _ronicaaa_ : oh my god-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect gave me the hardest time writing this i wish I had a computer but I can’t haul a Mac throughout school then get dropped off at an apartment and plug it in on a desk with ease.


	5. I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has a nightmare and needs help calming down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write something else but I got this idea at like 4 am and had to write it down before I forgot
> 
>  
> 
> woo finally writing in not jd’s pov it’s a miracle
> 
> and here’s my lame ass chapter title

Veronica woke up to an elbow digging into her back. She turned to her left. “What are you-“

JD was thrashing around uncontrollably in his sleep, throwing his head turning from left to right violently.  _He’s having a nightmare._

It must have been one hell of a nightmare since he was muttering, tossing and turning, and twitching in his sleep. When his head turned her way, Veronica delicately grabbed it, holding him in place.

JD woke with a start. When he opened his eyes to see Veronica he relaxed a little.

”Hey, what’s wrong?” she prompted, pressed against him.

“Nothing, it was just. . .” he trailed off, knowing she wouldn’t take an excuse for an answer. “It was a dream about my parents.”

”The library?” she didn’t like talking about his family, knowing very well it hurts him, but she needed to.

He just let out a pained whimper and shrunk back. She assumed that was a yes, but there must have been more.

She thought for a moment, wondering what else could scare him so much. Then she realized. “Was he hurting you?”

He winced and gave her a tiny nod.

”Hey, you’re okay. They can’t hurt you now. I’m here and you’re safe. I won’t ever leave and hurt you. None of us, not the Heathers, not Kurt or Ram, or Martha. You’re not alone, and far away from your father.”

JD just hugged her tightly, still trembling. “I love you.”

She held him back. “I love you. Always. Now go to sleep.”

Within a few minutes he was sleeping, peacefully this time. Veronica just watched him. He was everything. She loved talking to him, spending time together, holding him, grabbing slushies, anything with him. Though right now, he was asleep, unaware of anything.

The room was full of silence, and the quiet was violent. She fell asleep after some time, ready to endure another day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo that was short and crappy and I threw in a random reference that probably doesn’t fit and won’t be understood if it’s noticed aa


	6. Rain Can’t Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and JD is eager to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys, working on my other fic rn so here's something cute but random as hecc for being patient with my lazy ass ty
> 
> also i totally didn't go outside in shorts while it 40 degrees-

"Damn," JD looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. Scratch that, it was pouring.

"What is it?" Veronica asked as she joined him at the window, placing an arm around him.

"What does it look like?"

"Rain."

"Exactly. I was hoping to go out for some 7-Eleven right about now."

"You can do without that sugary crap for now."

"No, I can't. I thought you knew me better, Ronnie. Nothing could distract and satisfy me more than a blue raspberry slushie," he declared dramatically.

She gave him a look of contempt.  _Oh shit, that's a lie,_ he realized,  _and she knows it too._

"Uh, I mean-"

She cut him off with a kiss, once she pulled back she joked "How about going out to see what's better, a slushie or my attention." He liked the idea.

"Sure," he went to grab the keys off the table.

"Hey, I was joking! It's too cold and wet to be going out right now."

JD smirked. "It's only forty degrees." He put on his coat and made his way to the door.

"You can't be serious," she sighed.

"Hey, you put the idea in my head," he replied as he walked out the door.

"Dummy," she muttered after he left.

When JD returned, he was holding two slushes. "Sorry for taking a while, when I started walking back home I went back, figuring you wanted something."

"What I wanted was for you to stay home. It's freezing outside." Veronica swore JD would do anything for a slushie, no matter how stupid.

He just took a long sip from his drink. When he finished, he smiled. "You know, I do prefer your attention than this." Surprisingly, he put the two cold drinks aside. When his hands were free he used them to hug Veronica.

"You're such a dummy," he laughed.

"I'm _your_ dummy. Let's watch a movie."

Later, JD was sitting on the couch while Veronica called him over to the kitchen.

"Look, the tulips have grown," she pointed out. He looked at the backyard through the window and spotted the small patch of fully grown pink flowers.

"Want me to go get some?" he offered, but she shook her head.

"It's pouring too hard right now, and it's getting dark. We can do it another day."

He sighed, the rain kept him in the whole day, and although being with Veronica was great, he felt like the day was wasted.

They were in bed, but JD was restless. He wanted to get a gift for Veronica. Thought like these came to him all the time. After a couple minutes of laying there, he slowly got up, careful to not disturb the girl on the other side of the bed. JD grabbed some scissors and went into the backyard. The rain slowed down quite a bit, but it was still wet, and he was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He cut a bunch of flowers in the backyard, ignoring the cold.

He went back inside and placed the flowers in a vase. When he reached the bedroom, he thought;  _This is lame_. The creak of the door opening made Veronica stir. 

"Did you seriously go outside?" she asked once she saw the flowers.

"Yeah, I just-"

"That's so sweet, but I want to sleep right now." She shifted in the bed to make more room for him. He placed the vase on the nightstand and hopped in the bed.

"Love you," he whispered.

"You too, now go to fucking sleep." That made him laugh a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here so hi
> 
> i don't think i used the semicolon right but i tried o k
> 
>  I TYPED ROM INSTEAD OF ROOM WHY DIDN’T U GUYS TELL ME
> 
> also what band do you think jd would like?? i think he'd be into the cure, mcr, set it off, and tøp
> 
> I NEED TO SAY I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF FOR NOT AUDITIONING FOR THE SCHOOL PLAY BC I DIDN'T WANNA DO CHARLOTTE'S WEB AND I HAVE HIGH ANXIETY BUT IT WAS AWESOME AND I KNEW A LOT OF PEOPLE THERE AND I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW AAAAAAAAAA when charlotte died my friend got it's quiet uptown vibes


	7. Song Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is spamming all his friends with song lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this totally isn’t me
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah i’m writing another one of these bc once again i am spending the weekend in an apartment and don’t have access to the doc i write stuff on so here’s this

_much_slush_ : we don’t believe what’s on tv

 _hduck_ : i once saw on tv with a bunch of christians saying god is real

 _much_slush_ : shit

 

 _much_slush_ : this sinking feeling sets, it just feels like a hole inside your chest

 _hmacncheese_ : JD, please don’t tell me you’re having another emo fit.

 _much_slush_ : i know you’re thinking no no no no, it is easier said than done

 _hmacncheese_ : What do you mean? 

 _much_slush_ : WHYYYY PLEASE TELL ME WHY DO WE WORRY? WHY DO WE WORRY AT ALL

 _hmacncheese_ : I don’t know, anxiety? Or maybe the fact your friend is spamming you with weird ass and depressing things all the time

 _much_slush_ : just tell me why do we worry when worry is never helping tell me why, why worry at all

 _hmacncheese_ : I’m telling your girlfriend s t o p

 _much_slush_ : eat a cracker and stop

 _hmacncheese_ : bitch I’m calling her

 _much_slush_ : Why do we insist,  
On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
Let's take these issues  
Step by step by step, to work it out,  
Day by day by day we're falling down,  
But life goes on.

 _macncheese_ : Are you copy and pasting things now?

 _much_slush_ : shit veronica is calling me

 _macncheese_ : Lmfao

 

 _much_slush_ : they gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the book

 _ronicaaa_ : no

 _much_slush_ : :(

 _ronicaaa_ : Stop texting song lyrics

 _much_slush_ : never.

 

 _much_slush_ : the clock stopped ticking forever ago. how long have i been up?

 _hduck_ : wait wtf

 _much_slush_ : i don’t know, i can’t get a grip but i won’t let go

 _hduck_ : WAIT DO YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO VOCALOID?

 _much_slush_ : WAIT NO

 _hduck_ : I’M TELLING EVERYONE WEEB

 _much_slush_ : IL FUCKING STAB YOUR PARENTS

 _hduck_ : next time on game grumps

 _much_slush_ : how the fuck do you know all this stuff

 _much_slush_ : please don’t tell anyone

 _much_slush_ : heather?

 

 _much_slush_ : play us like pawns and relentlessly confine

 _hchandelier_ : Excuse me?

 _much_slush_ : into living up to gender roles and having absent minds

 _hchandelier_ : wait this is familiar

 _much_slush_ : don’t you think it’s funny how they tell us how to live? don’t you think it’s funny how we’re all delinquent kids like hush now

 _hchandelier_ : Keep going 

 _much_slush:_ hush boy, oh hush boy, don’t say a word. throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt

 _hchandelier_ : IT’S BENNY

 _much_slush_ : oh shit, you know?

 _hchandelier_ : I used to listen to Benny all the time

 _much_slush_ : and here i thought your taste in music was shit

 _hchandelier_ : what

 _much_slush_ : nothing bye

 

 _much_slush_ : have you ever felt sad or lonely? have you ever felt two feet tall?

 _bigboi1_ : no?? why should i im popular

 _much_slush_ : have you ever thought man if only i was anybody else at all

 _bigboi1_ : fuck off emo

 _much_slush_ : they like to kick you when times get rough

 _bigboi1_ : ur the one getting kciked by me asshoole

 _much_slush_ : and you give your all, but it’s not enough and sticks and stones might break your bones but words can break your heart

 _bigboi1_ : nothing can break me, dumbass i’m Ripped

 _much_slush_ : and if you don’t know where to go i’ll show you where to start. k i l l  y o u r s e l f

 _much_slush_ : it’ll only take a minute and you’ll be happy that you did it, just go over to your oven and shove your head in it

**bigboi1 has blocked you**

 

 _much_slush_ : the books you think i wrote are way too thick. who needs a thousand metaphors to figure out you shouldn’t be a dick?

 _bigboi2_ : clearly you

 _bigboi2_ : you better not be doing that thing where you think ur god

 _much_slush_ : you’re not going to heaven, why the fuck would you think i’d ever kick it with you? none of you are going to heaven, there’s a trillion aliens cooler than you

 _bigboi2_ : fucking SOtp

 _much_slush_ : you shouldn’t abstain from rape just cause you think that i want you to. you shouldn’t rape cause rape is a fucked up thing to do

 _bigboi2_ : what

 _much_slush_ : pretty obvious just don’t fucking rape people. didn’t think i had to write that one down for you.

 _bigboi2_ : how do i block peolpe

 

 _much_slush_ : CHAMPAGNE COCAINE GASOLINE AND MOST THINGS IN BETWEEN I ROAM THE CITY IN A SHOPPING CART, A PACK OF CAMELS AN A SMOKE ALARM

 _unicornss_ : I’m just gonna turn off my phone for now

 

 _much_slush_ : ronnie, kurt blocked me, ram tried but he’s too stupid too, and martha ignored her phone

 _ronicaaa_ : I wonder why

 _much_slush_ : oh, ms believer

 _ronicaaa_ : (insert link to rick roll here lmao)

 _much_slush_ : fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut some lyrics of a couple songs bc i’m lazy


	8. Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah im late but here’s a chapter for school ending  
> unless you live in the southern hemisphere lmao

“Thank fuck it’s over,” muttered JD as he walked out of Westerburg High. Kids were pouring out of the front doors and he almost pushed someone for nearly knocking into him.

“Come on, you’re not the one who had to deal with this school for four years,” Veronica pointed out.

“True, but I don’t have as much tolerance as everyone else. Especially when Ms. Fleming-” 

“ _ Fuck you _ , Westerburg! I’m going to college now!” JD was cut off by Kurt’s hollering. The jock ran past and fist-bumped Ram. “We gotta celebrate, dude.”

Whatever Ram’s reply was, JD ignored it. “Ugh, I need to get out of here. Want to go to 7-Eleven?” he asked Veronica. He already knew what her answer was going to be but couldn’t help but smile when she nodded.

He grabbed her hand and made his way to 7-Eleven.

JD walked into the store and went for the slushie machine. As he was pouring the blue-raspberry flavored drink into a cup, the doors flew open and Kurt, Ram, and the Heathers walked in.

“Hi guys,” Veronica greeted them.

“Hey,” JD chimed in, though not looking away from the machine.

Ram was beside him now, grabbing a slushie for himself. “Hey, are you getting anything else? ‘Cause I’ll pay if you want.”

“That’s a nice gesture, but why?” JD asked.

“It’s the end of high school, we’re celebrating, and we want you and Ronnie to join. And I still owe you a couple bucks, so might as well repay it for paying for your stuff.”

“Okay… but what do you mean by celebrating? Will-”

“We’ll just be messing around and shit,” Ram shrugged. “We’ve got water balloons and stuff, maybe shotgun some beer, other stuff.”

He wasn’t feeling extremely excited about it, so he asked Veronica, who was talking to the others, what she thought. 

“Yeah! Let’s go with our friends.” She smiled brightly.

A part of JD wanted to have alone time with Veronica, but he couldn’t disappoint her by refusing to go. He goes wherever she goes, and that smile won him over. “Alright. Sounds pretty fun.”

“It’s gonna be awesome!” Kurt laughed as he raided the chip aisle.

The group of seven exited the 7-Eleven with two large slushies, two medium slushies, one party sized bag of chips, a pack of beer, and a couple liters of coke. Kurt and Ram were making shitty jokes as usual, Heather Chandler was flanked by Veronica and McNamara and chatting with them, and JD was exchanging banter with Duke.

They made their way back to Westerburg and the kids found a place to sit in a semicircle. The Heathers were sitting next to each other, Kurt was laying on his side, Ram on his stomach, and Veronica was leaning on JD. 

Ram picked up a can of beer. “Aw, shit, I forgot. Does anyone having something I can shotgun this with?”

“Here.” JD handed him a switchblade from his pocket. Chandler gave him a questioning look. “What?” 

“Why do you even have that with you?” she asked.

“Why not?”

“Fair enough.”

Ram used the switchblade to create an opening on the side of the can. Everyone watched as he chugged the beer in moments. 

“Let me try!” Kurt grabbed the blade and a can. He poked a hole in it just like Ram and drank it. He grabbed another can and held it out. “Anyone wanna try?”

“I’ll drink one  _ normally _ ,” Chandler answered.

“Yeah, me too,” McNamara joined in.

Kurt looked disappointed but handed the beer to them anyway. “There’s two cans left, doesn’t anyone wanna try?”

Suddenly, a can was tossed to JD and he caught it out of instinct.

“Come on, do it!”

He looked to Veronica who just shrugged. “Ah, fine.” He grabbed the switchblade and shotgunned the can. Beer spilled all over him and he nearly choked on it. Kurt and Ram hollered as the others giggled. He couldn’t contain his own laughter which led him to actually choking. 

“Dude, you’re shit at this!” Kurt exclaimed,

“Oh.. come on! I don’t.. do this.. that.. much,” he responded between coughs and breaths.

“Pshh. Excuses.”

He wiped his mouth on his shirt that already had splotches of beer on it. 

He then realized Ram escaped somewhere.

“Hey, where’d Ram go?” he asked.

The others just shrugged, but Kurt was looking mischievous.

A minute or two passed and Kurt got more excited. JD was about to ask him what was up with him when something hit him and his back was suddenly soaking. “What the hell?”

Some of the water hit Veronica, too. They both turned around while Kurt bursted out laughing. They saw Ram wheezing from behind them holding a couple water balloons.

He stood up only to get hit once again with a balloon. Kurt went up to throw one as well but missed and hit Heather Duke instead. “The fuck-“

“Hah! You miss-“ Water splashed right in his face. “ed. Damn.”

Everyone laughed as the jocks proceeded to pelt JD with water balloons.

“Oh come on!” He blocked some of them with his arms.

Finally, the two ran out of water balloons, but they ran to get more.

“Thank god.” He sighed.

“They’ll be back,” Veronica commented before taking a sip of her slushie.

“At least I’m fine for now.” He sucked some of his slushie into his straw and then blew it at Duke. When she turned to him he pointed at Veronica.

She didn’t believe him and threw a handful of her slushie at him. It flew directly in his face. “Wow.” Veronica laughed as he licked some of it off his face.

JD enjoyed a couple minutes of peace before Kurt and Ram came behind him and popped a huge water balloon over him. The cold water shocked him for a moment before he grabbed his slushie and chucked the cup at them. “Why you-“

Something icy and sticky was dumped on his head and he turned to see Duke pouring her slushie on him. He reached for Kurt’s cup and threw it at her. 

Just when he thought it was over, Veronica decided to join in on tormenting him and used the last half of her slushie by pouring on him. At this point, JD was unfazed by this. He was now covered in beer, water, and ice. He just looked at her and she shrugged.

He then got an idea and grabbed her. She squealed. “Let me go! You’re soaking wet!” She squirmed against him as the others laughed.

“Cute,” Duke teased.

JD smiled and gave Veronica a sticky kiss. She eventually stopped struggling against him and kissed him back.

“Ew,” said one of the Heathers, he didn’t bother to know which one.

Without JD noticing, Veronica grabbed the last can of beer and poured it over him.

He sighed as everyone else laughed their asses off.


End file.
